Explanations
by AReN'T I a TorTurEd SoUL
Summary: A look into the mind of a broken woman


TITLE: Explanations

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com

RATING: Strong R

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Wrestling

CHARACTERS: Victoria, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, mention of many others.

SUMMARY: A look into the mind of a broken woman.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If this is read, please put the word "insane" somewhere in the review. There is no roster split. The past is represented in Italics; the present is in regular font. Some violence. Real names are used sparingly. 

__

The room was dark. She huddled in the corner, her eyes trying desperately to adjust. She knew she wasn't home. The man who had brought her here reminded her of her father's old army buddy, Morgan. Her birthday was today, she was sixteen. She looked up as the door silently opened, and Morgan walked in. He stood at attention while he waited. He closed the door behind him and switched on the light. 

"Undress."

"You must be kidding me."

"Do not talk to me in that manner. You begin training today. Your father's orders. Now undress and lay on the cot."

She felt the strictness in his voice. She stood, and turned from him, slowly removing her clothes. She finished undressing and sat back down, pulling her knees to her chest, trying to cover herself. 

"Modesty is no friend here cadet, now get on the bed."

She did as she was told; noticing the various weapons that aligned Lieutenant Morgan Fuller's uniform. She lay on the bed, her eyes closed. She felt as he spread her legs, and examined. She didn't know what to do. She waited as the process was over, and turned to her side, and rolled into the fetal position. 

"Cadet, here you will be treated a soldier. There are no genders here, but there is no tolerance for hormonal urges either. You now belong to this institution. I suggest you make this home."

He threw the uniform at her, and left the room. She hurriedly put the uniform on and sat on the cot she had previously occupied. Another soldier entered her room. He said three words,

"Ready to begin?"

Victoria woke with a jolt. Her eyes teared at her first memory of her home. She was one of the four girls there, and her father sanctioned her to be "disciplined." She looked around the room; the only other occupant was Molly Holly. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM, she was right on schedule. She pulled back the comforter and walked into the bathroom to dress. She looked in the mirror at herself. She hated the way she looked. She was always considered weird or undesirable. She hated being her. She pulled at her jet-black locks, and looked down at her body. A twenty six-year-old virgin, she despised herself. She showered, and walked back into the room. Molly was asleep, so Victoria took the time to go downstairs to eat breakfast. 

The small breakfast café was located directly next to the lobby. Not many people were there, since it was only 6 am, but she spotted a few of the wrestlers. She took a seat near the back, and waited as the young waitress came to her table. She gave the waitress her order as she watched more people enter the café. Kevin Nash walked in; his towel hung loosely over his shoulder. He walked to the back, and looked directly at her. He sat in the booth directly diagonal from hers, and waited. Victoria played with a sweet and low packet as she waited for her breakfast. 

__

The rain poured down on the obstacle course. Victoria trudged through the rain for the up-teenth time, with her instructor cursing at her loudly. She gave up. Her face hit the mud, and she didn't move. She woke in the penalty room. The blonde cadet stood in front of her, her perfect body fitting perfectly in her uniform. Victoria hated her. Patricia Simmons was a fourth year cadet with level one clearance and high standard privileges. She moved behind Victoria, and positioned the paddle at her back. Victoria's body lurched every time the paddle hit her, and she bit her lip as not to scream. The name of the school was imprinted on her back by the time she was dragged back to her room. Lt. Fuller followed. 

"Victoria, I thought you were learning. The number one rule of this institution is what?"

"T-Thou shall not quit."

"Right. Your punishment is to work the rounds in the kitchen. And no food for the week. You will sleep in the stables. You start tomorrow. Goodnight cadet."

She turned her head to the wall, her shirt already removed, as well as her undergarments for her punishment. She let her hands hang off the cot as she fell into a fitful sleep. 

"Ma'am, Ma'am!"

"What!?"

"Would you like something else to drink?"

"Oh, yes, coffee please." 

Victoria had noticed that Shawn Michaels had joined Nash, and they were currently snickering at their booth. She knew what they were talking about; they were talking about her. Everyone thought she was crazy, but she did not care. Steven even thought so, he was afraid of her. She sighed and ate her small breakfast.

^^^ At the other booth ^^^

"Okay Nash, how about Nidia?"

"Hell yeah, she is easy."

"Trish?"

"Nah, too petite, I'd kill her."

"Shaniqua?"

"No."

"Jazz?"

"Hell no."

"Lita?"

"Most likely, yea man, what do you think?"

"Yea, me too."

"Okay, how about her?"

"Who?"

"Victoria."

"Uh, nah."

"Why not?"

"Man, she is one crazy broad."

"Maybe, but your telling me you wouldn't arm wrestle her?"

"Man, she is tough, she might beat."

"Your such a wuss."

The two men snickered at their revelation, not noticing the woman staring at them from the booth diagonal from theirs.

A/N: Hey two stories in one night, I am getting good at this. Well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
